Hurt
by Lightshinebright
Summary: Kim was bullied by Jared's group before Jared phased, but when he imprinted on Kim, what will he do to mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hurt

Chapter 1

Kim's P.O.V

Jared is the most handsome and popular guy in school that every girl dream about.

And I'm just a stupid ugly geeky girl who crushes on him, and he would never look at me because he would only go out with people like Ashley Webster who is blond and mostly popular.

BUT

I do have friends, Seth and Leah.

They protected me when I was getting bullied by Ashley's group

The most hurtful thing is that Jared is in the group

How can I be stupid crushing on the boy who bullies me!

Well Kimberly Connweller get a grip!

"Kimberly wake up! Today's the first day back at school and don't want to be late "

My mum shouted from the kitchen

"Okay mum!" I shouted back

I got dressed in a black t-shirt which was exactly the colour for what I'm feeling now, and in a denim skinny jean.

When I arrived school there was Seth and Leah waiting for me

"Hey Kim did you have good holiday?" Seth asked

" I guess"

" Come on you two! We don't want to be late at our first class at school!" Leah shouted

Then we all went inside the school for our first class, and guess what my first class is English!

Which means Jared!

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, but please review and give me ideas! Thank you! xoxo

~littlepix alice cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Hurt

Chapter 2

Jared's P.O.V

I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf!

I'm a freaking wolf!

Then a voice came into my head

_**Sam ~ Jared, you know the legend we were told every year, well it's all true, and it's 8 o' clock now, you should go to school**_

_**Jared ~ Why would I have to go to school?**_

_**Sam ~ Because it's alpha's order, now go!**_

When I arrived school I suddenly realized that my first class was English, and Mrs. Crane was one of the teachers you wouldn't want to get on their bad side.

I went inside the classroom and felt all the eyes on me.

"Mr Thail can you tell me your reason for being late?" Mrs. Crane asked me with one of her high pitching voice.

" I'm sorry, Mrs. Crane I woke up late" I mumbled

" well go and sit next to Miss Connweller Mr. Thail, and write what I wrote on the board" Mrs. Crane said

I went to sit next to this connweller girl and suddenly realized I didn't have a pencil, so I tured around and asked to this conneweller girl " Can I borrow your pencil? " and when we gave me a pencil I saw the most beautiful girl in the universe.

Kim's P.O.V

Jared was late for English, and got told off by Mrs. Crane

Ha! Serves him right

And then I heard "Can I borrow your pencil?" from Jared

So I gave him my pencil putting on my most I'm annoyed look.

BUT

When our eyes connected he looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time in his life.

No Kim, get over him now, he bullied you since kindergarten, now get back to work.

I did what my head told me to do ignoring Jared's stares

" Hey, what's your name?" Jared whispered

Argh, now he want to know my name even though I was he's bully targets for years.

"Are you new here?" he asked another question.

I cannot belive him!

Ring ring

Thank you so much school bell!

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hurt

Chapter 3

_Ring ring_

_Thank you so much school bell! _

**Kim's P.O.V**

I ran out of the classroom as soon as the school bell rang and I could still feel Jared's eyes on me.

It hurts to see his sad face, but he was the one who had shattered my heart in the first place

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Hey, what are you doing this Saturday Kim?" Jared asked with one of his dazzling smiles._

"_umm, noth.. nothing" I stuttered out, I was actually supposed to be doing my homework which was really important, because it's due till Monday and I haven't even started!_

_But, this is more important. Jared Thail asked me out!_

_I was thinking about lots of things at once and I heard a voice_

" _So.. I'll pick you up at 6'o clock, kay? " Jared told me_

" _k..k.. kay" I managed to stutter out._

* * *

_Lunch time_

_I went straight to where Leah and Seth were sitting and told them everything that happened_

"_Jared, you mean Jared Thail, That idiot jerk?" Leah asked_

"_He's not that bad you know, he has a soft heart inside" I told Leah_

"_Anyway, help me with my make up and clothes?" I asked Leah_

_Hmm, no answers_

"_Please, Leah, Oh please" I begged with my best puppy dog eyes on._

"_Arghh, okay, okay! Just stop doing the puppy dog eyes_

_My plan has worked!_

_Mwhaa_

"_You're the best Leah, Thank you!"_

* * *

Saturday 6' o clock

_I was all ready putting on my best clothes that I could find in my wardrobe, and Leah helped with my make up._

_I was ready to go_

_Tic tok, Tic tok_

_Hours have passed and Jared wasn't showing up, and worst it stared raining_

_Then I saw Jared laughing at me with his head off, and then he came to me, spitting out the most cruel word I ever heard_

"_You really thought that I would go out with…you? You geek! It was a dare!"_

_I stared at him with shocked and watched him walk away_

_Then I collapsed with all the things going black_

* * *

**I'm sorry if I got the grammars wrong, please forgive me if I did, and review! **


End file.
